1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat displays have been developed to replace heavy and large cathode ray tube displays. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma displays, and organic light emitting displays. Organic light emitting displays are light and slim and have wide viewing angles, quick response times, and low power consumption. Also, the pixels of an organic light emitting display are self-emissive and generate light based on a supplied driving current.
In operation, parasitic capacitance may occur between electronic circuits that are near each other. For example, parasitic capacitance may occur when the voltage level of an electrode of one or both circuits changes. This parasitic capacitance may have an adverse affect on display performance.